Love Live! Valentine's Day Project
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: First Ever story in this category, collaboration with Leon L. Lawliet: It is nearing Valentine's Day, certain questions are asked, feelings are revealed and love blooms between the best of friends. Read & Review!


**Love Live! Valentine's Day Project**

**By Leon L. Lawliet & Major Mike Powell III**

It was Spring and February 14th was drawing close. At one of the many green zones of Otonokizaka Academy, three girls were sitting under the shade of a tree, eating their lunch.

They were the best of friends and the founders of the school idol group known as µ's.

"So, what are you girls doing for Valentine's Day?" Honoka asked with her trademark smile before bringing the bread in her hand up to her mouth to munch on.

Her life-long friends, Kotori and Umi giggled and blushed slightly, respectively.

"Aha~" Honoka grinned triumphantly at her slightly confused friends. "Umi-chan's planning something."

"Wait, why am I-" she started, but the scarlet growing across her face served to nullify her denial before it started.

Kotori shared her friend's smile and added a laugh. "She is, she totally is." She received a scowl in reply.

"Well, there's...a c-certain so-somebody I'd like to give chocolates to..." Umi said, looking down at her neatly packed bento, picking an octopus-shaped sausage with her chopsticks, bringing it to her mouth and chewing, as to buy herself some time before replying to the eventual questions that would come down on her.

"Oh ho, Umi-chan, really~?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"Is it someone we know, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, her golden eyes shining with curiosity.

Umi's amber eyes shifted between her friends and she struggled to get the words out in the most non-conspicuous way. "Err...um...yes, someone you know. And yes, Honoka. I can have a crush, okay?" Umi spoke, tilting her head up in mock indignation.

"Heh, sorry, Umi-chan. Of course you can have a crush, it's just surprising that you tell us now. A girl as cute as you could've easily hooked up before!" Honoka said happily, yet there was a subtle hint of...something...in the auburn-haired girl's beautiful baby-blue eyes.

Umi blushed heavily and reared back, slightly stunned by Honoka's innocent compliment. Meanwhile, Kotori tilted her head to the side and looked at Umi in curiosity, her long ash-brown locks spilling over her shoulder.

"So, Umi-chan, is it a boy outside the school? Or perhaps, is it...?" The golden-eyed girl asked nonchalantly, but there was a slight prodding to it.

"Perhaps…what?" Honoka turned from Umi to look at Kotori, tilting her head to the side in a downright adorable fashion, which caused the golden-eyed girl to blush just the slightest bit upon having Honoka's attention. "What do you mean, "perhaps", Kotori-chan?"

She smiled and looked at Umi with mirth and raised eyebrows.

"K-Kotori, what are you saying...? Why are you looking at me like that?" Umi squirmed and fidgeted under her friend's golden gaze.

"Honoka-chan, have we ever seen Umi-chan hang out with a boy?" Kotori asked in an innocent fashion, but Umi could tell that she was after something.

"Hey, that's a pretty good question." Honoka replied with her index finger under her chin. She looked back at Umi and gave her a mischievous smirk. "So, Umi-chan...do we know your crush? Do we know...her~?" she asked, leaning dangerously close to Umi, placing her hands on the bluenette's shoulders and rubbing softly. Her friends stiffened, one more noticeably.

"H-hey now," Umi interrupted, coughing into her palm. "I could say the same of you. Or did you both get a boyfriend behind my back?"

Honoka let go and pulled back into a frown. "Not me. But..." She turned slowly toward Kotori. "I can't speak for this one."

Kotori's brow furrowed slightly. "Now wait a minute-" The same gaze she'd hit Umi with was now reflected, perhaps with a little extra intensity.

"So she does?" Umi asked, her lips curling into a tiny grin. "Do please tell us all~ about it."

Honoka wheeled on her other friend with a similar...no, not quite as devious smile. "Or is it something you can't tell us~?"

"No, it's- um..." Kotori fumbled for a moment, trying to avert her gaze from the blue eyes boring into hers.

"Then tell me~" Honoka whined with a half-pout that didn't make the task any easier.

"I...have plans," she said after a moment, "but I don't have a boyfriend." Her cheeks stopped threatening to explode. For a moment, anyway.

"And these plans," Honoka answered, her glittering eyes inching closer, "are they with someone we know?"

For every inch she gained, Kotori pulled back. "Yes, you know...her..." She paused to gain an extra millimeter of distance, then cast a sideways glance at Umi. "But I'm not sharing unless you do."

The brunette reclined back against the tree and resumed munching on her bread. "You two are no fun," she pouted. "You're going to leave me all alone like this?"

"Of course not!"

That came out a bit too loud, a bit too forceful...and simultaneously. Honoka quirked an eyebrow at her companions, who merely sat staring at each other. Then she gave them her biggest smile of the day. "Good, I'd really hate to-"

A resounding ringing interrupted her, causing all three girls to stare at the wall it had come from. The biggest smile of the day faltered. "Oops…"

"Ah, geez," Umi grumbled, turning back to her half-finished bento. "We got carried away again."

"Ehehe~" Honoka put on her best apologetic face. "Sorry, Umi-chan."

"Well, not much we can do about it now," Kotori chimed in, cleaning up her own lunch and Honoka's. She brushed a few stray ashen strands over her shoulder and made for the trash can.

Umi followed. "Kotori."

"Hm?" she answered, dumping the wrappers.

"We need to talk."

She looked at the stern bluenette in front of her, then at the brunette across the lawn, and nodded. "Agreed. I'll call you after practice."

Umi nodded her own agreement. Honoka watched her friends with a slight frown.

~Love Live!~

The phone didn't get a full ring off before Kotori picked it up. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry."

She grinned slightly and reclined back onto her bed. "You say we need to talk, and the first thing you do is apologize?"

Umi coughed lightly on the other end. "I…um…yes. I got a little out of control today."

"I think we both did….I should apologize as well." Kotori sighed, fiddling with a loose end of hair. "But it can't be helped, can it? I presume you wanted to talk about…that girl we know."

Across the line, Umi chuckled. "It's not like you were any less obvious." The chair squeaked slightly as she spun around in it. "Still…"

Silence hung in both rooms for a moment.

"Hey," Kotori said. "This girl, describe her to me."

Umi coughed a little more violently this time. "Wha- why? You already-"

"Do it." She tried to make the pout as audible as she could.

The bluenette sighed and stopped spinning. "Well...she's...she's a really, really nice girl. She's...she's like a magnet. She likes to be around people, and she's got everything it takes to be a leader. Sh-"

The opposite voice cut off her own. "She's really charismatic...and she's got an unwavering determination. She doesn't let anything or anyone bring her down...something like that?"

"Y-yeah. So…" Umi paused, composing herself. "Can you explain the girl you like to me now?"

Kotori chuckled. "Didn't I just do that?" She then asked softly, "Since when? Why her?"

A sharp exhale crossed the line.

"Well…I…I was always smitten by her. I mean…she brings the best out of people. She was the first to ever reach out to me…you and her were my first real friends. Since then, I never wanted to be separated from her. But as we grew up, she began to blossom…and I began to see her for the beautiful young woman she began to grow into, and what she's become now. She's truly a miracle, you know?" Umi felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

A warm smile plastered itself on Kotori's face. "Yeah, I know."

"How about you, Kotori? Since when have you felt this way about her?" Umi turned the question to the golden-eyed girl.

Kotori hummed softly, twirling a strand of hair with her index finger. "Well…we're sort of in the same boat. She was my first friend ever, too. Also, she's very affectionate, and she kind of…charmed me that way. She's such a sweetheart, and she's very beautiful. We grew up together. I guess I'm just the friendship-into-love story, heh."

"I see. Well, I certainly can't blame you. But…look, it's not that I don't care about you too, but…I'm not just going to hand her over to you."

The brunette burst into a fit of giggles. "She really got you riled up today, huh?"

"That- I- stop laughing!" It was the loudest blush she'd ever heard.

"But seriously," she continued after calming down, "this girl we like…even if we can sit here and say all this…it doesn't mean any of it will happen." It was a depressing thought, but it had to be said.

Umi went silent for a minute. "That's true, but…it wouldn't be the first Valentine's flop in history. As many ways as there are for this to go wrong…" She paused, massaging her forehead. "You'll never know…"

"Unless you try," Kotori finished. "We'll settle it tomorrow then?"

"Mmhm. So…I'll be busy for the next couple hours, okay?"

"Me too." She paused and leaned back into her pillows. "Umi-chan?" The voice came out softer than before.

"Yes?"

"When this is over…we'll still be friends, right?"

No hesitation. "Of course we will, what kind of question is that?" Umi huffed.

"Ehe…sorry. Good luck."

"You too." There was another pause before a clicking sound signaled the end of the conversation. Kotori stretched and got up. Numerous kitchens were quite busy that evening.

~Love Live!~

Valentine splendor was not lost on the school by any measure. Heart-laden décor lined every hall and classroom. As though there wasn't enough chocolate being passed around, the student council had prepared some for each student. Every face bore a smile today…except one.

Honoka sighed and rested her head in her arms, sprawled across the desk. It wasn't that she didn't smile, it's more that…it didn't feel genuine. It certainly wasn't a lack of sweets; a pile of those already sat on the desk around her. Rather, it was the "type" of chocolate. Whether from being in µ's, or from the day before, or something else, she'd expected at least one to be special.

So far…nothing.

Her blue eyes scanned the equally blue sky. Umi and Kotori had been fidgety all day, each taking off right after class ended. It was logical, they'd told her they had plans, but still…her eyes stung a bit. She'd just closed them when-

"Happy Valentine's Day, Honoka-chan!"

She jolted upright in her seat, embarrassed that she'd been in such a funk that her friends had been able to sneak up on her. Kotori stood on her right, a bright smile on her face. Umi stood on her left, her face simply bright red. Each extended a small, carefully wrapped box towards her, which she took after a moment of stupor.

"We told you we wouldn't leave you alone, remember?" Kotori asked.

"But…your plans?"

Umi's blush deepened. "This was the plan. Go on, open it."

She carefully unwrapped each box, and marveled at the contents. Each held a simple yet quite elegant heart-shaped chocolate decorated with all manners of smaller hearts and flowers and such, and in the middle of each, a note written in two very familiar scripts. All she could do for a moment was stare.

"Ah…Honoka-chan…are you okay?"

"Wha-?" She then became aware of the couple tears that had escaped and quickly wiped them away. "Yes, um….hold on…" She rummaged through her bag and her own pair of boxes. "Here." She paused for a second. "Why…did it take you so long?"

Both girls looked up from opening their boxes. "Huh?"

"See," Honoka stated, removing the lids herself and revealing two more sweets much like the first, except the obvious handwriting difference. "This is…um…I've wanted to do this…for a while, but no matter how long I think about it, I can't…I can't choose." She stood and grabbed each of their free hands and mustered up the best serious look she could. "I want to love both of you, is that okay?"

Umi and Kotori stared at the flustered girl in front of them, then at each other. Such an abstract yet obvious solution that only Honoka among them would think of it. They grinned at the sudden memory of yesterday and how foolish it seemed now.

"I…don't mind," Kotori answered.

Umi chuckled. "This is…certainly the last possible way I saw this ending, but…yeah."

Honoka beamed at her girlfriends. "Okay, ready? One, two-" She proceeded to grab each of them from behind and smash them together face-to-face.

"Now what are you doing…" Umi mumbled, rubbing her forehead where it had collided with the other two.

"A first kiss with three people, unless you have a better way to do it," she stated, quite proud of herself and oblivious to her own bump.

One could only stare dumbfounded while the other burst into a fit of giggles.

"W-we sure know h-how to pick 'em, huh Umi-chan?" Kotori managed between snickers.

The bluenette sighed. "If that's how you want to put it."

Honoka's lower lip jutted out. "What's that supposed to mean~?"

"Oh, nothi- ack." Both girls turned toward Umi, who deadpanned. "We're late for practice."

Honoka brought her hand to her chin in thought. She then smiled. "Hey, did we give you any good song ideas today?"

Umi looked back at her for a moment. "…No."

Kotori looked as confused as her companion. "Why not~?"

"Because," she answered, flushing, "today was…for us, and I want to keep it that way." She looked back at the two largest grins in history.

"Umi-chan, I love you~!" they shrieked in unison, and tackled her to the ground in a double glomp, startling all of her fellow students, who then gave the three best friends and now lovers amused, starry-eyed and even jealous looks from a couple of girls.

Kotori and Honoka giggled uncontrollably as they huggled and cuddled their beautiful girlfriend Umi on the smooth tile floor, Kotori wrapping her arms around Umi's waist and nuzzling her neck while Honoka cuddled the bluenette's side, rubbing her cheek against Umi's and gently stroking her long blue tresses.

Blushing scarlet, Umi squirmed for a while, but she ended up chuckling.

"Girls, come on, take it easy. Class is about to start!" She said, trying and failing to sound stern. She actually felt comfortable with her new girlfriends cuddling her. She blinked in surprise when they pulled back and looked at her with shining eyes and wide grins. "Eh…what's up?"

The other girls shared a conspirator look.

"Want to do the honors, Honoka-chan~?" Kotori said, nodding to Umi. The bluenette barely had time to figure out Kotori's intentions and prepare herself before Honoka cupped her soft cheeks, leaned in and crushed her lips to Umi's.

Softness and a taste of cherries, passionate and forceful, the taste and love of Honoka invaded and overwhelmed Umi's senses as the excited brunette kissed her friend with all her love.

'_My first kiss…and it was with Honoka…thank you…'_

Umi's face was flushed red as Honoka pulled away, leaving her beautiful girlfriend stunned for a few seconds, which Kotori took advantage of, gently cupping Umi's chin and turning her face towards hers, before leaning in and landing Umi's second kiss ever, which was really soft, gentle and sweet, Kotori's lips practically massaging her new girlfriend's, as well as wrapping her arms around Umi's lower back, bringing their bodies closer together, Umi replying in kind by rubbing up and down Kotori's back and stroking her ash-brown tresses.

'_My second kiss…Wow. They can't be compared…'_

That was Umi's last thought before she fainted in Kotori's arms, her lips red and moist from the two mind-numbing kisses of her girlfriends.

"E-Eh?! Umi-chan! OhmyGod, Kotori-chan, what did you do?!" Honoka cried out in panic, reaching out and shaking Umi by the shoulders. Kotori giggled and sweat-dropped.

"Sorry~ I guess her first kisses were a bit too much for her. Come on, let's get her to the nurse's office," the golden-eyed girl said before giggling, with Honoka following suit.

Together, the brunettes picked their girlfriend up by the arms and all-but dragged her to the nurse's office, where she was put on a bed to rest and they were allowed to stay by Umi's side, especially after they said they were her (girl)friends. The school nurse gave them a look of amusement and she sighed wistfully, muttering something like "Ah, to be young again…" under her breath and walking back to her desk.

Honoka and Kotori sat by Umi's side and giggled. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, baby-blue eyes locked onto golden ones, and they smiled.

"I think we forgot something, wouldn't you agree~?" Honoka said softly, taking Kotori's hand in hers. The ash-brown haired girl's eyes glimmered.

"I agree. I wanted to do this while Umi watched, but…well, I really, really want to kiss you, Honoka-chan~" She blushed slightly as she spoke, her eyes looking for Honoka's smiling baby blues, down to her pink lips.

With a chuckle, Honoka cupped the back of Kotori's head, gently pushing her towards her face. "Aw Kotori-chan, just come here, you~" And she kissed her girlfriend on the lips, with just as much passion as she did with Umi, feeling Kotori's lips curling upwards into a smile as their kiss intensified.

Umi chose that moment to wake up. She looked blearily at her surroundings, mostly at the ones much more involved with each other. "What did you bring me in here for…?"

"Oh, she's awake~" Honoka broke off, eyes glimmering. "Feeling left out perhaps?" She moved to crawl onto the bed, dragging Kotori with her.

"Hey, wai- not here, what do you think you're doing?!" Umi whined, backing into the corner of the mattress.

Honoka paused. "So…somewhere else?" Kotori burst into another round of giggles.

"That's not what I meant~!"

_FIN_

~Love Live!~

**Author's Notes: **"Heads up, Marines! Officers on deck!"

(Salutes while Leon waves) As you were, people.

(Wipes sweat from his forehead) There! Done...I can't believe it. We did it! We wrote the first ever "Love Live! School Idol Project" story!

Well, this story was a lot of fun to write, even if we clashed a few times. LOL

But still, it was a pleasure writing with you, Leon! (High-5's Leon)

As to this story, I was the one who convinced Leon to write with me. I friggin' LOVE this anime so far. The characters, the music, the art style, the plot, everything. I love "Love Live! School Idol Project", and we both love yuri, last Thursday was Valentine's Day, so this story was really a no-brainer. LMAO

So! We really hope you enjoyed this cute, sweet and fluffy one-shot with the girls who started everything, and we hope that our work may have inspired you, the readers, into making this section bloom with beautiful yuri stories featuring the members of µ's!

Thank you for reading, and please, let your voice be heard in a lovely little review, 'k? :3

Ah yes, and Happy belated Valentine's Day!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!

(Mike walks off)

I still think he talks too much. That said, this is one of the better things he's ever roped me into. It went much better than I expected, with minimal bruising. It's one of those experiences that makes you say "Hey, that was fun, let's not do it again for a while." Sort of. I don't know.

Anyway, whether it's gushing like this guy or biting my head off, all reviews are equally appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we think we did making it. Until next time! (Whenever that is.)


End file.
